Never Mess With Nina
by kiuy789088
Summary: Nina and Fabian broke up because he loves Joy. Nina is determined to get him back. Who will win the talent show? Will Nina win Fabian back? Fabina, a little bit of Foy, Amfie, Jara
1. Two Days Before The Talent Show

**Chapter1**

**Nina's pov**

**I can't believe in two days I am singing to win Fabian back from Joy. Hopefully my plan works.**

**Joy's pov**

**I have to beat Nina and keep Fabian to myself. No Ill break up with him. **

**No one's pov**

**Amber got up and asked Nina," When do you sing your song you choose?" "I have no idea." They walked downstairs to the breakfast table. Nina sat next to Amber who sat next to Alfie who sat across from Mara who sat next to Jerome who sat next to Eddie.**

**Flashback**

**Nina and Fabian were hanging outside having a picnic. "Nina, I think we should break up. I feel no sparks anymore. I love Joy. She makes me happy." Fabian says. "I understand." Nina says. Then she runs away from Fabian into the house slaps Joy and goes upstairs and cries her eyes out.**

**End of Flashback **


	2. Day of The Talent Show

**Chapter 2**

**Day of the talent show**

**Nina's pov**

**I am the last on to perform. I am excited.**

**Joy's pov**

**Time to make Nina's life miserable.**

**Mr. Sweet's pov**

**"Welcome to the school talent show. Up first is Fabian Rutter singing "Apologize" by One Republic. Then, Alfie Lewis singing "One Thing" by One Direction. Then, Jerome Clarke singing "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction. Then, Joy Mercer singing "Friday I'll be over U" by Allison Iraheta. Then, Amber Millington singing "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. Then Mara Jaffrey singing "When your gone" by Avril Lavigne. And last but not least, Nina Martin singing three songs called " Complicated" by Avril Lavigne, "White Horse" by Taylor Swift and" Robot Love" by Allison Iraheta."**


	3. Boy's Performence

Chapter 3

Fabian's pov

"This song is dedicated to Nina Martin"

[Verse 1]

I'm holdin' on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground.

And I'm hearin' what you say,

But I just can't make a sound.

You tell me that you need me,

Then you go and cut me down...

But wait...

You tell me that you're sorry,

Didn't think I'd turn around...

And say...

[Chorus]

That it's too late to apologize.

It's too late...

I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

Yeah!

[Verse 2]

I'd take another chance,

Take a fall, take a shot for you.

I need you like a heart needs a beat,

But it's nothin' new, yeah!

I loved you with a fire red,

Now it's turnin' blue...

And you say...

Sorry, like an angel

Heaven let me think was you...

But I'm afraid...

[Chorus]

It's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

Whoa!

[Interlude]

[Chorus]

It's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!

I'm holdin' on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground.

Alfie's pov

" This is dedicated to Amber Millington."

[Liam]

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I

can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

[Harry]

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

[Zayn]

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

[All - Chorus]

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

[Niall]

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

[Louis]

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

[All - Chorus]

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

[Harry]

You've got that one thing

[Liam]

Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

[All - Chorus]

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Yeah, you've got that one thing

Jerome's pov

"This is dedicated to Mara Jaffrey."

[Verse 1]

[Liam]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

[Bridge]

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

[Verse 2]

[Zayn]

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

[Bridge]

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

[Middle 8]

[Harry]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

[Chorus]

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful ([Zayn:] Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] Desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Harry]

That's what makes you beautiful


	4. Girl's Performence

**Chapter 4**

**Joy's pov**

**" This is dedicated to Fabian Rutter. We are over."**

**Fabian's pov**

**omfg. She broke up with me**

**Joy's pov**

**Oh yah**

**Monday Tuesday we were cool**

**Wednesday I found out bout you**

**Caught my heart by telling lies**

**You weren't what you advertised**

**But silly me to believe**

**I was unique**

**When I'm there you put on a show**

**Oh oh oh you gotta go**

**Cuz what's true about you?**

**Who are you when I'm gone?**

**Wanting to be with you**

**Don't know what I was on**

**Cuz you got me to forget me**

**Oh oh oh oh you know that's true**

**Yah you got me to forget me**

**So Friday I'll be over you**

**Oh yah**

**No no I ain't gonna cry**

**Go and be with her tonight**

**I really don't care what you do**

**Cuz Friday I'll be over you**

**And silly me to believe**

**I was unique**

**When I'm there you put on a show**

**Oh oh oh you gotta go**

**Cuz what's true about you?**

**Who are you when I'm gone?**

**Wanting to be with you**

**Don't know what I was on**

**Cuz you got me to forget me**

**Oh oh oh oh you know that's true**

**Yah you got me to forget me**

**So Friday I'll be over you**

**Oh yah**

**Oh yah**

**And silly me to believe**

**When I'm there you put on a show**

**Oh oh oh you know that's true**

**Oh Oh**

**Cuz you got me to forget me**

**Oh ohhhhh**

**Now you got me to forget me**

**So Friday I'll be over you.**

**Cuz what's true about you**

**Who are you when I'm gone**

**Wanting to be with you**

**Don't know what I was on**

**Cuz you got me to forget me**

**Oh oh oh oh you know that's true**

**Yah you got me to forget me**

**So Friday I'll be over you**

**Amber's pov**

**"This song is dedicated to Alfie Lewis."**

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards**

**You're the kind of reckless**

**That should send me runnin'**

**But I kinda know that I won't get far**

**And you stood there in front of me**

**Just close enough to touch**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**

**What I was thinking of**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

**Take away the pain**

**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**My mind forgets to remind me**

**You're a bad idea**

**You touch me once and it's really something,**

**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**

**But with you I know it's no good**

**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

**Take away the pain**

**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

**And lead me up the staircase**

**Won't you whisper soft and slow?**

**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

**Drop everything now,**

**Meet me in the pouring rain,**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

**Take away the pain**

**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**And the sparks fly...**

**Oh, baby, smile...**

**And the sparks fly...**

**Mara's pov**

**" This song is dedicated to Jerome Clarke."**

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

**[Chorus]**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

**[Chorus]**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**[Chorus]**

**Nina's pov**

**"These songs are to resemble what love I lost. Fabian if you are still here I love you so much. Joy if you are listening you have won."**

**Uh huh, life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is**

**'Cause life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**

**Chill out , what you yellin' for?**

**Lay back, it's all been done before**

**And if you could only let it be, you will see**

**I like you the way you are**

**When we're drivin' in your car**

**and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**

**Somebody else round everyone else**

**You're watching your back like you can't relax**

**You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this you**

**And you fall and you crawl and you break**

**and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**

**and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**no, no, no**

**You come over unannounced**

**dressed up like you're somethin' else**

**where you are ain't where it's at you see**

**you're making me**

**laugh out when you strike your pose**

**take off all your preppy clothes**

**you know you're not fooling anyone**

**when you've become**

**Somebody else round everyone else**

**Watching your back, like you can't relax**

**Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this you**

**and You fall and you crawl and you break**

**and you take what you get and you turn it into**

**honesty**

**promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**no no no**

**Chill out , what you yellin' for?**

**Lay back, it's all been done before**

**And if you could only let it be**

**You will see**

**Somebody else round everyone else**

**You're watching your back, like you can't relax**

**You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this you**

**and you fall and you crawl and you break**

**and you take what you get and you turn it into**

**honesty**

**promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**no no no**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this you**

**You fall and you crawl and you break**

**and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**

**promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**no no no**

**"Here is the next song."**

**Say you're sorry**

**That face of an angel**

**Comes out just when you need it to**

**As I paced back and forth all this time**

**Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on**

**The days drag on**

**Stupid girl,**

**I should have known, I should have known**

**[Chorus:]**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

**Baby I was naive,**

**Got lost in your eyes**

**And never really had a chance**

**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**

**You had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams**

**About you and me**

**Happy endings**

**Now I know**

**[Chorus:]**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

**And there you are on your knees,**

**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,**

**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**There in my rear view mirror disappearing now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Try and catch me now**

**Oh, it's too late**

**To catch me now**

"**Here is the last song."**

**Waking up to the sound of Text messages and typing in my ear Just can't wait to check your e-mail Now baby baby connect with me instead**

**Technology sucks (sucks) I wish I could change all your numbers Put your phone underwater, and uh If your gadgets spoke back I would have to ask why you won't let up You're such a home wrecker**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back My boyfriend's in love with a robot**

**Table for three, we got a third wheel Me and you and your artificial Intel You can't keep your hands off her She's beep-beep-beeping over every other word**  
**Technology sucks (sucks) I wish I could change all your numbers If your gadgets spoke back If your guy just wrote back I would have to ask why you won't let up You're such a home wrecker**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back My boyfriend's in love with a robot**  
**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back My boyfriend's in love with a robot**

**I cannot save you now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh oh) Love's not mechanical, sometimes I wanna be**  
**Talking on your phone (sucks) Busting up your laptop No more, no more, no more robots Talking on your phone (sucks) Busting up your laptop No more, no more, no more robots**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back My boyfriend's in love with a robot**  
**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey) Give me my, give me my baby back Ooh Na Na (hey)**

**Fabian's pov**

**I can't believe Nina still loves me.**


	5. The Winners

Chapter 5

Mr. Sweet's pov

"Quiet down. The two winners are Fabian and Nina. Come up here to claim your prize."

Amber's pov

Eeeeeeeeh Nina won.

Joy's pov

What? That little bitchy American! How did she beat me?

No one's pov

Fabian comes up to claim his prize. Nina does not.

Fabian's pov

I wonder where Nina is.


	6. A New Secret Revealed By Nina

Chapter 6

Nina's pov

I am disquised in a mask. They don't know I'm Taylor Swift. "Hi. Did I miss anything, Fabian?"

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

**I lose myself in a daydream**

**Where I stand and say**

**[Chorus:]**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said, "Speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play**

**A song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me,**

**You wish it was me,**

**Don't you?**

**[Chorus:]**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**Your time is running out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Oh, la, la**

**Oh, oh**

**Say a single vow**

**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**

**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you.**

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

**[Chorus:]**

**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**And you'll say "Let's run away now,**

**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**

**So glad you were around**

**When they said, "Speak now".**

I then yanked my mask off and yanked that mask off to reveal my true hair color. I am Taylor Swift.

Fabian's pov

It was Nina who sang that song. I can't believe it. She is Talylor Swift. I walked up to my Nina and asked, "Nina will you be my girlfriend again? I am so sorry." She replied back, "Yes. I forgive you for being stupid." "Yes?" "Yes." Then I kissed her frail lips.

Nina's pov

He kissed me. I have my boyfriend back. Joy is hated. I said to Joy," Never mess with me or you will get it." I told her off. This is the best day ever.

The End.


End file.
